


Wife in the Window Seat

by WantMyDamnCup



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantMyDamnCup/pseuds/WantMyDamnCup
Summary: ‘It’s been hard dealing with my wife’s new amnesia. She can’t seem to remember anything new she’s done since she got home from the doctor’ Bella said, seeming concerned about her lover.
Relationships: Happy married couple - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Wife in the Window Seat

The sun was high in the sky, and the sweet smell of the various flowers flew around the garden, filling my nose. 

Looking back at the window where my wife usually sat, to read or watch me tend to my flowers, so I could look at her beautiful face this morning.

She wasn’t there. I wonder where she had gone?

She’ll be back soon, I told myself. She was such a sweet thing.

I thought about her as I got down on my knees and began to dig in the garden. Her smile which only showed her top row of teeth, and her rosy cheeks. Her long brown hair that she’d spend hours braiding because I loved how it looked. That woman was my everything.

I dug up a few of the flower plants that weren’t getting enough sunlight, and moved them over to a spot where they could prosper. I care about all these plants. They should all get a fair shot at a wonderful life. I spend my days in this garden, and it’s one of the few joys in my life now.

I looked back at the window. It was empty.

Where was my wife?

I sighed. Maybe she had a dream we didn’t get along, and is mad at me. She’s a little petty like that. 

I spent the next hours watering my blooming flowers, giving the young one fertilizer, just giving them all what they needed. These flowers were like my children.

Extremely needy children, I work on taking care of them till the sun is starting to set. 

I wonder my way inside, pulling off my dirty gloves on tossing them on the table, as well as undoing the first few buttons of my shirt. The sweat gathering in my bra was killing me.

I strolled into the kitchen, stumbling into my wife.

‘Oh, Bella...’

There she lay, dead on the floor. Her hair matted with blood and her dress ripped up.  
Her eyes still open, you could still see the beautiful hazel color shining bright, despite her soul having left her long ago.

That’s what I was meant to do in the garden.

I picked up her body and hoisted it over my shoulder, giving her a pat on her backside as I always did. I could hear her little giggle in my ear. 

I carried her outside, and set her down. She refused to sit up. 

I grabbed a shovel and Began to dig up the spot under the magnolia tree. We planted that tree together. 

I laid her in as soon as it was deep enough. She wasn’t very big, skinny little thing she is, so I didn’t have to dig much. I ran my hair through her hair, as much as it would allow me.  
Placed a kiss on her cold forehead. 

I covered her back up with fresh dirt, something that would keep her warm for the winters to come. Took off her black flats before covering up her small feet. Carried them inside and set them by the door.

Peeled off the rest of my clothes and took a hot shower, scrubbing all the dirt off my body. I bet I smelled terrible after all I sweating I had done today. She said she loved my natural smell, but I can never tell if she was teasing. 

Seeing all the dirt go down the drain made me feel a little better. 

Drying off and slipping into something I can sleep in, I crawled into bed. She wasn’t here, so I grabbed a pillow and held it tight. Pretending it was her. I used to do this before we moved in together, when we were kids.

Fell asleep, and wished us both pleasant dreams.

This morning I awoke to...nothing. No coffee brewing, as my wife usually makes. Maybe she went out on the town.

I slip out of my night clothes and toss them into my clothes basket. Sleepily make my way to the closet, and put on my garden clothes.

Get to the back door and force my feet into my boots.

Her flats are here. I wonder what shoes she’s wearing right now.

Move out the door, hearing it shut and latch behind me. She made me install that latch when she heard robbers moved into town, even though I told her I’d protect her if anyone came in. I remember the way she said ‘oh yeah?’ In her pretty voice, and walking her fingers up my chest. That was a wonderful morning.

I sighed dreamily and looked up at the sky, the sun up in the air, and the smell of my flowers flying around and straight into my nose. I love this garden.

I got on my knees to pull out the new little weeds that have somehow popped up, and looked back to my wife’s usual spot. She often sat in the window to watch me garden. 

Yet she wasn’t there. I wonder where she is?


End file.
